Never Give In
by randomle26
Summary: [Rated M for Theme] I lean my head against the wooden wall. I'm tired of fighting and I'm tired of being beaten. It has to end. And it has to end now. I was going to get a fresh new start. One without a father who hates his own daughter. One without schoolgirls who have nothing better to do then beat up the goth girl.


**AN: The M rating is because the subject is dark. This is AU (I doubt Gotham really has a forest just around the corner, but hey…it's fanfiction)**

**Ignore the errors and I hope you enjoy this short tale.**

**Song Used: ****NEVER GIVE IN**** by Black Veil Brides**

* * *

_Never give in, (hey, hey)__  
__Never back down, (hey, hey)__  
__Never give in, (hey, hey)__  
__Never back down, (hey, hey)__  
__When your life feels lost,__  
__(Fight against all odds!)__  
__Never give in,__  
__(Never back down!)_

* * *

_**Raven**_

"I don't get why you have to leave," said Donna, distracting me from my packing.

I bite my lower lip and finish wadding my duffle bag, "It doesn't matter. I made my choice."

Toni sighs from the other side of the door, "It's not like you to give up like this, Rae. You're stronger than that." I zip up the first pocket, "It doesn't matter."

"You keep saying that, Raven, but I think it's a big deal to you," replies Roy. I walk out of my room, glaring at the redhead, "How can you say it's not a big deal to me?" My three best friends (thankfully) didn't question the bag as they waited patiently, yelling during the process, in my living room.

"Then why aren't you doing something about it? Go to the police!" instructs Donna. "Why haven't any of you? You know what he does, and yet you haven't said anything," I point out.

Toni bites her lip, looking at Donna and Roy, and then turning to me. Her eyes are filled with concern and compassion. She lets out a deep breath before saying, "Because we were afraid Raven…for you. We thought that if we told…he might…he might hurt you."

I provide her with a small smile, "And I thank you for your concern. But trust me…this is…it's better."

I put the bag over my shoulder before walking out the door. "What about Richard?" asks Roy, catching me off guard.

I turn around and stare at him, "What about him?"

Roy's chuckle is slightly mocking, "You love him." I close my eyes, "That's over Roy, and you know it." Toni interjects, "And yet he continues to ask about you. Raven, he cares."

"We ended it for a reason."

"Because what?" asks Donna, "Because you're bruises are on skin you can't hide or your burns are getting darker? Richard _cares_. But you won't let him help you."

"He ended it," I argue. Donna shakes her head, "Because you couldn't tell him. He wants to know. Doesn't he deserve to?"

I stare at my friend, one who I've known since all of this started. I know how emotional she is during these complicated moments. I loved her dearly and knew she loved me too (based on the way she was trying to stop me by bombarding me with questions).

"I'm about to get a fresh start. One without a father who hates his own daughter and without schoolgirls who have nothing better to do then beat up the goth girl. I don't want to suffer anymore. Don't you want me to be happy?"

Donna runs and wraps her long arms around my neck. She cries into my shoulder as she pleads, "Of course I do, Raven. But running away, leaving your friends, it's not the right solution. You can't just run from your problems."

I push her arms off me lightly. Roy stands up, "We are your family. You can still stay here and still get your fresh start."

I shake my head, "No I can't."

* * *

_**Richard**_

"Riiichard! Come play with us," calls Garth. I roll my eyes behind my chemistry textbook, "Not now, Garth, I'm busy."

Wally throws a paper plane at my head, "You know that book cover-to-cover, Dick. Take a break, otherwise we're leaving."

I childishly stick my tongue out at the redhead, "Fine. What do you want?" He shrugs, "We were hoping you would have an idea." I roll my eyes again and take his paper plane, throwing it back at him.

Garth chuckles, "Wanna go TP Roy's house?" I glare, "Remember last time we did that?" Wally snickers, "Yeah, Garth came home without shoes. Besides, now's the perfect time: Roy said he was spending the day at Raven's house." That's when my smile falters slightly at the mention of my ex-girlfriend.

Raven Roth was the love of my life. Why wasn't I with her? Because of her need to keep secrets. I've never been to her house, I've never met her parents, and I never knew why she never called me past six 'o clock. I wanted to be with Raven, more than anything, but I didn't want this many secrets. It meant losing the most smart and most beautiful girl in the world. I still questioned if I made the right choice.

"C'mon Dick. What could possibly go wrong?" asks Wally, snapping me out of my thoughts. I give him a crooked smile, "What the hell, why not?"

* * *

As we drive up to Roy's house, I notice something peculiar. Donna and Roy were sitting on the sidewalk in front of Roy's home. She's leaning on his shoulder, wiping at her eyes (ignoring the mascara cascading down her rosy cheeks). He's resting his head on hers and playing with his fingers. They're both just sitting there with sad expressions.

Garth, Wally, and I walk out. "What's with you two? Out of condoms?" Wally asks.

Donna glares, "Not today, West. We're not in the mood."

Garth raises an eyebrow, "What happened?" Roy won't move his head up, "Nothing. It's too late. We couldn't stop her."

I narrow my eyes at the couple, "You're not making any sense, Harper." He clenches his teeth and mutters, "Raven _left_."

Raven's gone.

What? What had happened to make her leave?

Why? Why didn't she say goodbye?

How? How could she not know that I at least wanted to see her before she left?

"Why did she leave? Did her Dad get a new job?" asked Garth, repeating a question I had in my mind.

Roy glares, "If her son of a bitch father was going to take her away, believe me I would have definitely tried harder to stop her."

"What are you talking about?" asks a confused Wally, "Trigon Roth is a business man that-"

"He's nothing as his reputation is," interrupts Donna, tears spilling from her eyes, "He is an abuser. And Raven couldn't take it."

My eyes go wide. Trigon Roth…abusing Raven…

"You…you can't just say lies like that, Donna," stutters Garth, "Do you have any proof?"

"I've seen it," Donna mutters. "What do you mean?" I finally get out. Donna wipes at her eyes, "Raven and I were f-fourteen. We were working on a project, and Raven was reluctant to have me at her h-house. Her d-dad came home early and she hid me in her c-closet. I heard her s-screaming and b-begging for him to stop and he w-wouldn't. After…after what felt like an hour, he s-stopped. Roy and Toni have n-never s-seen it…but they've h-heard it."

She buries her head into Roy's shoulders and he comfortingly wraps his arms around her body.

"Why didn't you call the police?" I ask, pushing away my anger. Roy shakes his head, "We always thought we should…but no. Trigon Roth has connections, _everywhere_. He could easily…easily get police off his back and he would go after Raven hitting harder."

The fact that I understood doesn't subside any anger I feel. I grimace, "Where'd Raven go?" Donna murmurs, against Roy's shoulder, "We don't know. She took a duffle bag…and she left."

"And you didn't stop her?" asks Wally, concerned. Roy glares at the other redhead, "She's our friend, our best friend. She needed to leave that hellhole. We weren't going to stop her from wanting to be happy."

"Raven was- " Donna started to say until she was interrupted.

"Guys!"

We all turn to see Toni, running to us almost out of breath.

Donna gets up, "Toni, what's wrong?" Toni pants, "I'm worried about Raven!"

"We all are, Toni. Please be more specific," replies Roy.

"I went back to her house because I forgot my car keys. I went into her room…Raven's clothes are still there. Except…except the emergency revolver she keeps in her underwear drawer!"

We all stare at her wide-eyed. Toni continues, "I don't know where Raven went! What do we do?"

I run my hands though my hair, panicking inside and out, "We each have to go looking for her." "Richard she could be out of Gotham by now!" reasons Wally, who's also panicking. "I don't care! We have to find her!" I command.

I have to find her. I'm not letting anyone else I love leave me.

* * *

_**Raven**_

I sit down peacefully in the abandoned cabin. No one ever visited the woods (on the outskirts of Gotham City) out of fear. Rumor was: there was a rabid bear eating the hunters. That didn't terrify me.

I lean my head against the wooden wall. I'm tired of fighting and I'm tired of being beaten. It has to end. And it has to end now.

I take out the duffle bag. Each item I brought specifically to remind me of an important event in my life.

* * *

A picture frame. A picture of Toni, Donna, and me.

"_Please come play with us," begs Toni. I give her a small smile, "You…you don't really want to play with me."_

"_Yes we do," argues an eager Donna. I brush my bangs out of my eyes, "Why?" She shrugs, "You're sitting here…by yourself. And you're not smiling. Everyone should smile."_

_I had nothing to smile about. My mom left me at home with a raging business man/ abusing alcoholic._

"_Please! Please! Please!" shrieks Toni. I glare, "If I play, will you stop screaming?" She nods, "Yep!"_

* * *

A sweater. A sweater I wore the firs time I was bullied.

"_Get up! You're pathetic!" shouts the blonde girl. I give her another emotionless response, "Why? You're just going to push me down again."_

_She smirks, "Because trash like you needs to be on the ground." I glare as she continues to taunt, "Where are you friends? Why won't they save you?"_

_Roy was currently in his art class. Donna was out of the country with her parents. Toni left early because she was sick. Wally was in his PE class. Dick was currently somewhere, parading with Bruce Wayne._

_I was completely alone._

* * *

A dead flower. A dead flower that was once blooming on my first date with Dick.

"_You…you're so beautiful," murmurs Dick against my hair. I can't help but feel my cheeks heat at his words. He chuckles when he notices me blushing and kisses my temple, "God…you have no idea how long I've wanted to ask you out." _

"_Then why did you wait so long?" I ask. He shrugs, "I thought you were with Roy. But when he was kissing Donna at Garth's New Years Eve party, I knew you weren't."_

_His hands move from my hands up to my arms. He squeezes me tightly, unknowingly pressing against my bruises. I suppress the pain and give him a smile when he pulls me into a hug, "I think…I think you're the most amazing girl I've ever met."_

"_Wow," I say, "If this is what you tell girls on the first date, I can't wait for the tenth one." He lightly pushes me away with a smile, "There's going to be a tenth date?" _

_I blush, "Is that too ahead?" He shakes his head, looking at me with loving eyes, "Nope."_

_I cuddle closer to Richard's warm body as we stroll in the park (a cliché, but with a romantic aspect). Richard passes by a kiosk ran by an old woman; she was selling flowers. Beautiful roses. Richard picks a red one and pays the old woman._

_"This flower," Richard states, "Has only a quarter of the beauty you have."_

* * *

I wipe at my eyes as I pull out the final item.

A revolver with one bullet. Not a gift, and not a punishment. Just a reminder. A reminder that I was good at hiding things, and it didn't matter if it was from my father or my friends.

I place the barrel against my lower lip.

I didn't lie to Donna. I was going to get a fresh new start.

_One without a father who hates his own daughter._

_One without schoolgirls who have nothing better to do then beat up the goth girl._

Three…Two… O-

"Raven stop!"

I suddenly stand up, bringing the gun with me. In front of me is…

Richard "Dick" Grayson.

My ex-boyfriend, and the man I truly loved more than anything. I avoided his eyes because I didn't want to see what expression they prevailed.

"How did you find me?" I ask, mostly stalling with slight curiosity.

He shakes his head, "That doesn't matter. Raven…put the gun down."

"No!" I argue. I move it from my lip to my forehead. He walks closer and I take a step back.

"Raven, please," he pleads, "Don't do this…this isn't the answer!"

"You don't understand!"

"You're right," Richard admits, "I don't know what it's like to have someone, who you thought loved you, hurt you. But that doesn't mean I don't want to help."

"It's not just him," I confess, "Everybody hates me! That's why all these girls pick on me!"

"I don't hate you. Roy doesn't hate you. Donna doesn't hate you. Toni doesn't hate you. Wally doesn't hate you. Raven I could go on, but all that matters is that we all _love_ you. Raven…don't do this!"

"No you don't," I say in between sobs. While doing so, he walks closer, "Raven how could you not tell me?"

I bite my lower lip, "It wasn't your problem" Richard stares blankly before growling, "Yes it is. If someone hurts the one person I love most in the world then it is my problem."

I wipe at my eyes, "I…I didn't want to burden you."

* * *

_**Richard**_

"You're not a burden," I argue, "Raven…Raven I love you. I love you…so much."

She shakes her head, "You shouldn't." I carefully take another step, "Yes I should because you deserve it. Raven, there are people that go through this without anyone to love them. Why can't you see that we care about you?"

She bites her lip so hard I'm afraid it's going to start bleeding, "It hurts Richard. It hurts so much."

I finally reach her. I put my hand softly on her shoulder. She flinches, not moving the gun from her head. I sigh, "Let me help you. Let me be there for you. Please, Raven. Please don't leave me. Don't go. I can help. I want to help. I love you."

She stares at me, confusion swimming in her violet eyes. Slowly…she begins to remove the gun from her head. I take it from her hand and toss it to the side. I wrap my arms tightly around her fragile body. Raven sobs into my chest as I whisper sweetly into her hair.

"It hurts, Richard. It hurts."

"I'm sorry Raven. I'm so sorry." I push her away so I can look her in the eye. I wipe at her tears and kiss her forehead softly, "I'll protect you."

She nods and tightens her grip around me, "Please don't leave me." I shake my head and bury my nose in my broken Raven, "Never."

* * *

**I was debating whether or not I should post this one (it's a **_**very**_** sensitive topic nowadays) but I decided that people should read it.**

**Nobody deserves to be abused and bullied. Everybody deserves to know that there is **_**always**_** someone out there that will be there for you. **

**It's cliché, but it is true.**

**And because it's a new year, everyone needs a fresh start.**

**Here are the remaining lyrics to the song NEVER GIVE IN by the BLACK VEIL BRIDES**

* * *

_A reason, a victim,__  
__A shining beacon in the sky.__In yearn for what's missing,__  
__The power hidden in the night._

_An Angel, a Demon, (a demon!)__  
__The parts you played on lonesome nights.__The damage, inflicted,__  
__The pain and lust they leave behind.__Never give in, (hey, hey)_

_Never back down, (hey, hey)__  
__Never give in! (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_We're soldiers, in season,__  
__We can bring change before we die.__The tales of their beatings,__  
__To feel what lies beneath our eyes._

_Never give in, (hey, hey)__  
__Never back down, (hey, hey)__  
__Never give in, (hey, hey)__  
__Never back down, (hey, hey)__  
__When your life feels lost,__  
__(Fight against all odds!)__  
__Never give in,__  
__(Never back down!)_

_Never give in, (hey, hey)__  
__Never back down, (hey, hey)__  
__Never give in, (hey, hey)__  
__Never back down, (hey, hey)__  
__When your life feels lost,__  
__(Fight against all odds!)__  
__Never give in,__  
__(Never back down!)_


End file.
